Late Christmas Special!
by Karalyne
Summary: Lemony goodness between Maka and Kid! Hope you like!


**Little Lemony One-Shot of Kid and Maka. I did Maka x BlackStar, and SoMa, now my KiMa fans, unite! =D Anyways, I ship Maka with those three, mainly KiMa and SoMa I do. So, love you my kitties. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Roses are Red...Violets are Blue..._**

I walked through the streets of Death City. For the first time of existence, its snowing. Its fucking -pardon my French- snowing in a city, that is surrounded by a desert. How the fuck does that work? Luckily, my mama sent me different winter clothing just in case if I was ever gonna travel around the world like her. Pfft...Why would I leave my meister life just to travel the world of sadness, and craziness. Even if I love her more then my papa.

Currently, I had on my pink gloves, that had the fingertips cut off, and I had stuffed them in my white, black, and blue coat. My hood was up, which had fluff on the outline. Instead of a skirt -I mean who the hell would wear a skirt out here...- I had black jeans, with some black boots that helped a lot just in case I kicked about. My hair was out, I wanted more heat on my ears. I hated when it got so cold. It pissed me off.

Oh and by the way, Soul is the one who got me cursing, inwardly mainly. I wouldn't want others to look at me differently. I'm known as the book worm that always takes notes, and have straight A's. I looked down at the street, how it was more enchanting because of the snow. It popped up more, and the snow was to my ankles. Thank death I had three layers of high knee socks. Oh, why am I outside in the middle of November, and a snow day? Because for once in my life I was bored.

Soul had left, to go out on a camping trip with Liz -they've been going out for a year- and I was supremely bored. BlackStar and Tsubaki had went on a mission, and their schedule was pushed back because of the plane departing time being held back for the crazy snow weather, so yea. Liz and Patty called me earlier, asking if I wanted to go to the mall, but I declined lying to them that I had to train. Well, I did, but also got bored of that. I walked randomly down a street, not bothering to look up.

I knew mainly everyone was in their homes, cuddled up in a bed probably watching Netflix or some other business with their love. That's one thing that came into my mind. Liz asked me if I liked anyone. I did like Chrona, but he's just a friend. She thought I liked Soul. I mean... Seriously? Anyways, she asked me about Kid. I couldn't believe myself when I hesitated. And she caught it, assuming I liked him. I mean Kid is a pretty good looking guy. Also since now we're all out of high school, and all pro meisters/weapons, known for our different legends/backgrounds.

I mean... His symmetry love is just the reason why I don't do anything. His body is toned more, only a tad darker. His muscles show a bit more too, not as much as BlackStar's but that's outrageous. He keeps his hair the same, and he's gotten taller. I'm shorter than him and Soul sadly. But I do love when he helps me at times. Like this one time, we were practicing some new moves, and I couldn't get some of them so Stein Sensei sent Kid to help me.

 **Flash Back:**

 **Kid walked towards me. I blushed slightly and looked away. He stopped in front of me and waited. I finally looked at him. He was grinning. "Okay little Maka..." he stepped to the side of me and stood behind me. He splayed my arms out and began showing how to do it. But right when I was supposed to give the last kick, I fell on him, making him catch me. "Maka...you okay..." he asked looking down at me. I looked up at him and nodded. We tried over and over, and I finally did it. "Kid! I did it!" I screamed happily. Kid smiled happily for me. But then his smile dropped. I looked at him confusedly. "M-Maka...your...hair..." his hands twitched. I turned around and let him fix my pigtails. And the day ended, with me thinking of how his fingers trailed over my body so gently.**

 **End of Flash Back.**

I stopped wherever I was and began smiling. Maybe I do like Kid... Wait... I shook my head. What am I saying!? A ordinary meister with a grim reaper? Hehe I'm so foolish. "Maka...?" my eyes widened. I looked up and guess who was standing there without a shirt. Yep. Kid. I realized I walked to his house. Stupid sub-conscious. My cheeks were flaring, as I saw his six-pack. This is my head:

 _ **OhMyDeathHeLooksSoFrigginHotWhyAmIStaring!?**_

Suddenly my nose began bleeding. Kid's eyes widened. He made his way over to me. "Maka...Your nose..." he pointed out. I blushed more. He put his hand on my forhead and looked down at me. "Your burning up Maka... Lets get you inside..." he tried pulling me but my feet were glued to the ground. "I c-can't move..." I stuttered. Kid shook his head and walked behind me. He picked me up bridal style, and began walking into the house. I couldn't believe this is happening. He put me on his couch and went upstairs.

I consciously took off my coat and set it besides me. I had a fluffy white long sleeved shirt by the way. I sighed deeply. Kid came back and he handed me a tissue. I cleansed the blood up, blushing lightly and bunched up the paper in my hand. "Open your mouth..." Kid demanded. I looked up at him and saw he was trying to put a thermometer in my mouth. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth. He put the white device in my mouth, to snug it under my tongue. He pressed the button and we waited.

I closed my eyes knowing I don't have a fever. I mean its obvious, I can never get sick. Oh no. I sound like BlackStar now. What the fuck is going on with me. Curse you puberty. Oh yea. I'm finally going through puberty. Yea, I'm late. But, too me that's more healthier. The later the better! Anyways, I've finished my period last Tuesday, which was my first one! That was painful as shit! It hurt so much. I don't know how we girls can withstand such a pain. And to have us gush out blood... Just...ew...

I heard beeping and opened my eyes to see that the thermometer was done reading. Kid saw the temperature. "Hmm... A slight fever I see..." wait...what! I took out the thermometer and it read 104.5 F. I yelped. Stupid snow. Stupid me. Stupid everything. I screamed when I felt a cold object hit my head. I looked at Kid, who was eyeing me weirdly. He had laid a wet rag on my forhead, and held it in place. "Maka... Your acting...quite...weird..." he said matter-of-factly. I laughed nervously. "Oh well you know, those days just come and go..." I said. His golden pools seeped through me. Death, with that gaze I feel naked...

"S-stop looking at me like that..." I stuttered. He blinked and shook his head and took off the rag. "And why is the little Maka ever so nervous..." I heard him smiling through that, even when he's looking away. I got up quick -too quick- and got dizzy, but held my feet in place. Kid turned back around and now we were face-to-face. He dropped the rag from seeing me I guess. His hands were presented in front of his stomach. Mines were on my sides. He looked like he was waiting for me to say something, so I did.

"And why is a symmetey freak like you, caring for a ever so nervous girl like me hmm..." I asked with my lips puckered up a bit, acting cocky. That's one thing I hate, I got more cocky. Kid's eyes widened. Oh shit. What did I say!? Oh no... That wasn't me... I didn't mean it. I mean I was mad but... His face looks hurt now. Before I could apologize, he rose his hand and smiled sadly. "No need to aploogize... Its the truth right..." he asked me. I opened my mouth to say no, but no words came out. He gave a chuckle. "Exactly... I seem to be bothering you..." he turned around to make his leave.

I immediatley grabbed his arm. I am Maka Albarn, and cold or not I will not let him leave for my stupidness, and dumb mind. "I'm sorry okay... don't leave please... I-I'll do anything if you just stay with me..." My heart said, and not my mind. But, I realized it had came out and Kid was looking deep into my eyes, as if confirming me. Then, his lips played a grin. A cocky grin at that. "If you say so... But now... For your punishment, I'm going to care for you..." he sunk his hands in his pockets. I looked him up and down. Keeping that symmetrical posture. AS ALWAYS.

"Fine..." I sat down ready for whatever treatment I was going to get. Kid knelt down before me, and I tensed up a bit. "Now you will listen and obey me okay Maka..." he said. I nodded. He gave a final nod and grabbed my hand. I watched as he caressed my hand with his soft fingers. I smiled. He looked like a baby, the way his face is looking up at mines, and how his fingers look. His other hand was lying on my right leg. "I'm ready for whatever careness you'll give me..." I said proudly. He got up and sighed. "Lie on your back..." he watched me intently. I blinked and began taking off my boots, and once I did, I laid myself on the couch and bumped my head on the armrest.

Oh, I forgot to mention, he still didn't have his shirt on. So yea. As I looked up at the ceiling, Kid climbed up onto me. My head began spinning, as much as it already is. My eyes fell onto him, and he tried getting himself in a symmetrical position. I began laughing as he cursed himself again. He finally succeeded, and saw me laughing. He growled lightly and began ghosting his fingers on either side of my cheeks. I stoped laughing and looked at him. My cheeks began burning, and he lied his hands on them. I hissed as his cold hands hit my hot cheeks. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Maka...I love you..." he mumbled. I heard him and my arms began shaking. He was looking everywhere but my eyes now. My head began hurting now. But, as he saw I didn't say anything he went on. "For a while now... And today...to have you here...its...lifting my spirits... And if I have to prove it..then I will..." he now looked at me with something new in his eyes. But, I couldn't process anything right now, my head was beating, and so was my heart. Suddenly, Kid was kissing me. Kissing me hard, and I kissed him back. Now this I can process. He kind of held back when he saw I accepted him, but now seeing it, he started kissing me faster.

I pushed my hands on his chest, to shove him, because I couldn't breath at all. He saw and realized that I was still sick, and it was hurting. But, even if my head hurt, I didn't want him to stop. I sat up slightly, and kissed him, while my hands held onto his neck. He squeezed my arms and pulled back to get more air. He pushed me back and pinned my hands on top of my head. My chest fell, and rose fell and rose, and kept doing exactly that as I got excited. "Your mines...I have to care for you my patient..." he whispered in my ear. I shivered and he began nipping at my ear lobe.

I tried budging from his grip, because I needed to hold onto his arms, the couch, something! It hurts too much! But, this excitement was overwhelming. He had tied a scrunchie to hold my wrists together. He then, puts it on a stick that was coincidentally there, being held down a hard stone. I pulled, but nothing worked. Kid was now devouring my neck. Damnit... It feels... So good! I let out a moan and blushed when I did. Kid smiled against my skin and began licking it slowly. Th-that tease!

I bit my lip and muffled my moan that way. But, it made my head hurt even more. I finally yelped and Kid switched sides. Oh the symmetry of this guy... I kept giving out breathy low moans, which made him mad. So, with his hands he opened my legs, making me scream in embarassment. Damn that ass! My head ached harder now! He began massaging my thighs, all the while licking down my neck now, to my chest. He was met by the fabric of my shirt, and growled.

His hands moved and in a flash, my shirt was off and he was looking at me hungrily. I pulled my hands, but it still didn't budge. I breathed in heavily, making my breasts expose even more from the pink and white bra I had on. Kid ghosted his fingers up my stomach towards my breasts. Damnit, damnit, damnit it feels too good! I threw my head back as his hands palmed my breasts through the soft fabric.

He started squeezing them, into a rythm, making me squirm. He chuckled at my reaction, and unclasped my bra, since it was a front clasp. He slowly took of my bra, teasing me as usual. Suddenly a flashback came into mind.

 **FlashBack:**

 **I was at Kid's annual party, with the gang. Kid was nowhere to be found. I was dressed up in a black and white dress, that was a high-lo. My hair was put up into a bun, and strands were hanging out onto the sides of my face. The dress came up to my thighs, and in the back it was long and flowy. I had escaped from the rest of the gang, since they were playing Truth or Dare. I was standing on the balcony, looking up at the laughing moon. I heard footsteps behind me and I assumed it was Soul bugging to play with them. "For the last time Soul I will not-" as I turned around I saw Kid standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame. I blushed. He had a black suit, that had white striped going through the entire outfit. His hair the usual, as always. He had his eyes closed, and he was huffing a bit. I stayed quiet. He opened his eyes, and our eyes made contact. He stared right through my eyes, just keeping his gaze at me. For some reason, I felt like hugging him and crying, but Im not like that. "Hi Kid-Kun..." I finally broke the silence. He rose his hands up to his face, and spread them opposite of one another, and made them fall. I giggled. That was our way of saying hi. Basically, he made a rainbow in the air. I did the same and he walked over to stand besides me. I bent over, towards the railing. I looked over the sight of Death City, and a breeze filled through the strands of my hair. Kid was behind me now, tucking some of the strands back, so it would be symmetrical. I shivered at his touch, and he stopped. I froze in place. "You cold..." he asked me. I shook my head slowly. But, within seconds, his black and white jacket was on my shoulders. His smell lingered on it, ocean breeze. It smelled really good. I slipped my arms throught the sleeves and hugged myself. Kid was done and stood besides me, eyeing me as I snuggled into the jacket. I realized he was watching, and straightened myself. "Why thank you..." I bowed my head slightly. He nodded and looked out at the sight. We stood silent, but not an uncomfortable one. A nice one, having our presences help one another. I felt his soul become more and more serious, as time went on. I was about to say something, but he spoke up. "I heard your mom has been asking if she can get to you..." he said. My eyebrows knitted together in confusement. Why would she ask for me...? I asked him why. Kid had a shocked look on his face, until he scoffed. "Its obvious Maka. She wants you to 'travel' with her. She've seen your true potential. I mean who hasn't? You defeated the kishin Asura with a blow to the face. That's something you don't see everyday," he smiled down at me. I was beyond blushing, fidgeting with the bottom of my dress. "O-oh..." my voice was shaky. Wait what!? Why am I so shaky...? Right then, Kid wrapped his arms fully around me. His embrace was soft and his breathing could be heard above my head. I kept my arms at my sides, not knowing what to do. Right then, we heard a gasp. Mine and Kid's head snapped to the doorway, where Soul and the gang were. BlackStar was laughing like an idiot. "Uhm.. Maka... We wanted to see if you would like to stay over Kid's for a slumber party..." Liz smiled. As she said this, Soul came in. "Yea so you two could continue with this make-" and right when he was about to finish it, I threw a book at his face, making him fall back with a thud. I smiled at my perfect aim and agreed to the offer. Kid began walking, while the others made their ways out already. He stopped at the doorway looking at me. "You ready..." he asked. I felt the breeze of the night brush through my dress, and shivered slightly. I nodded and walked out with him, his arm lying on my shoulders.**

 **End of FlashBack...**

I was breathing heavily as Kid was now licking around my breasts, making them hard. My heart was pumping harder, and I bet he could hear it too. My legs shifted under his weight, and I stopped when I felt something poke the inside of my leg. Kid was now suckling on my left nipple, while his hands were rubbing my sides affectionatley. "K-kid..." I arched my back as he bit onto it. His hips thrashed against my legs, making me yelp as his 'friend' poked further against me. He stopped and looked at me. I moved my eyes to look at the celing. I couldn't see his face right now.

I wanted to cry because of how much pain I felt in my head, but I didn't want him to stop anytime soon. Suddenly, I felt his fingers on the waist band of my jeans. He began pulling them down, and my legs were shaking. I wasn't scared. I was just so aroused I think. He threw my jeans away, and saw my legs shake. I didn't realize I was crying. Kid stopped his movements and watched me cry. I saw his gaze, and whispered. "Sorry..." He hugged me and wiped the tears off with his thumb. "I didn't know you didn't want this... I thought..." he stopped and sighed.

I shook my head and smiled up at him. "No... My head just hurts so much..." I made my tears stop and look up at him. He kissed the temple of my head. "I'll be gentle..." he whispered in my ear. I shivered and he got up. "Be right back..." he walked away and I whined. He looked back and smiled before disappearing in the kitchen. My legs continued to shake, and I tried forcing them to stop. Kid came back with a bottle in hid hand. I looked at it, but it had no label or anything. "Wh-what's is that..." I asked. He put the bottle on the table and sat near my legs. "Surprise..." he said.

I blinked, and his hands were now spreading my legs. He been took off my underwear, and I hadn't realized it until now. His head dipped low, and he was now licking my vagina slowly. The nerves shot waves to my brain, making my legs shake more, and causing me to bite my tongue so I wouldn't moan. I finally transformed my hand into a sharp end of a scythe, breaking the scrunchie. Finally... I turned my hand back and grabbed a hold of his hair, pushing him deeper. His tongue was now inside of me, and was swirling around. I finally moaned out loud, very loud that it echoed throughout the mansion.

Fuck. It hurt. It was irritating me. But, I couldn't stop him. I yanked at the black locks of his hair, causing his tongue to sink in deeper, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I saw nothing. All I did, was feel him. His tongue, stretching my walls. How big was his tongue!? I now felt the inside of my stomach burn. Was this how falling off the edge felt? If so, it felt way too good to be true. I must be having what Soul calls a 'wet' dream. But, I knew it couldn't be fake. I remembered getting dressed for a walk. I remember saying goodbye to Soul. I remember... OH DEATH! I screamed, really hard, my body shaking intensly, as I felt nerves shooting out of me. I was panting. I was flustered. I opened my eyes and looked at the young death lord.

He was licking his lips and smacking his tongue, erratically. He saw me, and smiled. He wanted tease, I would play too. "Hey Kid..." I whispered. He hummed out a what. I smiled. "Your hair is asymmetrical..." his eyes widened and he put his hands on his hair trying to fix it, while his face was pale. "What no no no n-" he was about to whine again, when I pinned him down to the couch.

He looked up at me in bewilderment, and confusement. I licked his neck whispering on it "you think you can have all the fun..." He breathed into my ear, and laid his hands on my waist. I instantly got more turned on, and I snarled. I changed my hand into a scythe tip again, and began cutting his pants open. He had closed his eyes, muttering something about symmetry. Stupid adorable asshole. To my happiness, he was going commando, so his cock sproing to life. I tilted my head forward. It was probably 6-7 inches long! But, I wasn't going down.

I breathed in some courage, and huffed on his friend. Kid's eyes widened and he sat up quickly. My arms immediatley pinned him back down. I giggled. "Nope... stay..." I said. He was biting his lip intensly. I watched many videos from Liz, so I knew how to handle this. I got this... My hand grabbed the bottom half of it, my cold and his warmth now. He sucked in a lot of air and looked up at the ceiling. I smiled and began stroking the delicate body part. He wiggled under my grasp, and my free hand held his hip down to keep him still.

"M-maka...Damnit..." he swore. I looked at him innocently. "What do you want Kid..." my headache was long gone. And his groans were tiny harp notes in my ears. My grasp tightened, and his grasp on my hips tightened too, but I didn't mind. "Please stop teasing..." he huffed out. I pulled my hand away and grabbed the bottle on the table. I knew what it was; after a while I seen the thick liquid somewhere. Those videos Liz showed me. I opened the bottle, throwing the cap away. Kid was looking down at me, blushing now. I poured some on my hands, rubbing it gently on his cock.

He hissed hard, the extremely cold substance coaxing his warm, and twitching cock. I smiled and put the bottle besides the couch. I straddled my hips onto his. "Wait Maka..." I stopped and looked at him. He was beyond blushing now. "I don't want to pressure you... And... It would really hurt..." he said with concern in his eyes. I smiled at his worry and kissed him. It wasn't heated, or too passionate, it was simply sweet and cute. I broke from his lips and closed my eyes, as my hands fell over his. He was about to protest when I slowly slipped him inside of me.

Now, being me I thought I _could_ handle the pain. But, this was so hard to deny! It was burning, and I felt like I was being crushed in the inside. Not like being heart broken, but being mutilated inside-out. Even with tears streaming down my face, I made his entire length sink into me. I could hear Kid groaning, and his cock throbbed in me. I winced and his grasp softened. I opened my eyes, to look at his saddened gold orbs. He felt bad. "Oh Maka..." he cupped my tear-stained cheeks, and kissed my eyelids shut.

I put my hands over his, loving his affection. But, then my insides were burning more. I bet his was too, and I saw it in his eyes. He was asking for permission, as he looked straight through me. I nodded, and he licked my tears clean. This action made me blush. In seconds, he had picked me up, and had his hold on my hips. His hands guided them up and down, sliding in-and-out his length. The pain faded away -FINALLY- and I started tugging at his hair, harder then before. He was carrying me upstairs AND STILL managed to rock himslef in and out of me.

If I thought that it couldn't get any better, it just did! His tight grasp on my hips, guiding me, and his forcefulness in his thrusts. I didn't realize that we were on his bed. Glad that the pain faded away, I began moaning as his thrusts were slow again, he was on top of me, in the most crazy symmetrical way. I kissed him to hush all my moaning, and he kissed me back, thrusting still. But, I still wanted MORE. "Kid... Faster..." I blushed. Kid stopped and looked down at me. Now his hair was asymmetrical. But I didn't want to tell him. He grinned. "Yes my beauty queen..." he whispered in my ear, in a seductive way.

I shivered, until he rammed into me, going even deeper then earlier. My back arched, and my breathing hitched. He began thrusting faster, in-out-in-out, Oh Death I couldn't keep up! "Ah...K-Kid!" I screamed, scratching his back. He groaned and I felt his dick throb in me again. Without knowing, he grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulders, pulling me forward, as he continued his actions. Now he was even deeper! I could feel my walls burning a bit, but I began forcing myself to make them tighter.

"M-aka..." he let out a breathy moan, and fastened his pace. I could feel myself rising to my peak. I covered my face and moaned over and over. He was so good! Too good... I thrashed my head left and right of the bed, not bothering about my hair. I knew he was close too because he was moaning with me. I opened my eyes when I came, and screamed out in delight and ecstasy. "Kid!" I screamed out, and on instinct he came with me. He collapsed besides me, pulling out in the process.

We stood there, panting and he pulled me into his arms, brushing his hand over my hair. I smiled. "I love you Kid..." I mumbled, before closing my eyes. I could hear that he said "I love you too Maka..." before I drifted off to a sweet sleep in his arms.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Sorry its so late! I love you my kitties!**


End file.
